Lean On Me
by Softrock-showtunesgirlscout22
Summary: A celebration makes everybody think on what's important in life. 10 years after Broken Strings. Summary sucks! Story is better.


Lean on Me

A celebration makes everybody think on what's important in life. 10 years after Broken Strings. Summary sucks! Story is better.

"We are late already!" I groaned as I tried to fix the mess my tie was. My mother rolled her eyes and smiled, then started to make me all handsome and groom.

"There" She said calmly looking up at me. I was taller than her so she would have to lift her arms a bit to hug me "You look great M"

"Really?" I glanced at her and smiled and then faced the mirror that stood in front of me. My black hair was messy and I had no intention of putting gel on, no matter how much my father insisted. My eyes were the same as his, dark and deep, my mother had said. I had been the only one to have those eyes. Maybe that was why my second name was Sam. I was quite skinny but not down to the bone, that was because I loved sports, especially hockey and had been playing since I was 7. Everyone around the court knew me as little Milo "Mess" Swarek. Kind of a combination between my two names and last name, I suppose, don't really know. I turned back to my mom. She was crying, I wrapped my arms around her. I hated when she cried, I knew she was happy but I knew it was times like this she couldn't help but cry.

"You look so much like Sammy" I heard a voice say from behind. My aunt Sarah stood by the doorway admiring me. I blushed instantly, I walked up to her and thanked her for her kind words, and then I excused myself out of the room. I needed some air, or I would die. I walked towards the front of the house and began to feel the warmth of summer. I couldn't believe how fast time had come, how many great memories in this house, Bass brought me back from my thoughts by licking my hand, my dog was now 14 years old and he could barely stand but he had come to comfort me as I patted him on the back I noticed a couple cars parking: uncle Jerry and Aunt Traci got out of the first and with a quick wave at me, they made their way inside; I next saw uncle Dov and uncle Chris joined in.

"Hey" I hadn't noticed my sister coming to sit with me on the swings. God, she loved swings and back when she was a little girl she loved me pushing her for hours before dinner time "You okay?"

"Yep" I said quickly. She smiled but wouldn't buy it, see AJ was like that, inquiring, she wouldn't let go of something until she got things straight I guess that was the reason she would be the one becoming Officer Swarek next "You look nice" she smiled

"Mom made me wear it" she said grumpily examining her blue dress "I wanted to wear pants"

"Well I guess you could change later" I said reassuringly placing a hand on her shoulder "Either way, you look pretty" I had made her blush. We stayed quiet for a while until we decided it was too hot to stay outside.

"Been looking all over for ya bro" Charlie said cockily when we came in. he and Jeremy were probably in some stupid discussion and I would end up tangled in the middle of it, his green eyes were bright and with a sense of accomplishment, but before he could tell me something, my dad walked in, he was a bit stiff probably from the same feeling that my mom had but he didn't really know how to let it go. He didn't say anything but his eyes told me all I needed to know. He was proud of the man I had become. Of what I would do with my life.

Sam Swarek was a great cop. Great man. Great husband and father; he and mom had been married for almost 20 years now, in truth there were only 16 but I guess they didn't apply to the laws of physics and time. Their love had overcome so much and made so much happen, I think I would consider myself very lucky if I found someone as perfect for me.

Dad smiled at me and for a second stared me in the eye as when he was about to tell me off, his eyes were now a bit tired and his hair had a couple grey bits, but for all and all he was the same old Sam, still kicked ass on the street and for a while even made it to detective but he got tired of it saying it wasn't as fun as being a copper. I would later listen to my mom and Aunt Traci talking about how much dad hated to be compared to Luke and that had been the reason for him returning to the blue uniform

"Ready?" He asked me ruffling my hair a bit. I nodded, I didn't want to cry, and it wasn't like this was a big thing, right? I smiled and then followed him outside where the others waited for us.

"Hey baby brother" I said as I spotted Elliot patiently waiting by the van "how you doing?" He shrugged "Bet they are going to be lots of things to do at camp huh?"

"I guess" He said distractedly "At least you'll be with me" I was, going to camp with El had been something I had been looking for, for months.

"Ready to go bud?" Dad came walking towards us. He held up a pair of crutches and I helped my brother out of the chair he was sitting on. My dad picked him up easily and sat him on the back, I sat right beside him, and my dad put the crutches on the trunk and closed the door.

I looked outside the window all the ride to our destination, I just didn't want to think about my speech, the sheets on my pockets weighted as if they were rocks "You'll do great" Elliot said placing a hand on my shoulder "and you better do cause I'll be recording all of it for my documentary"

**First** **one! I actually dreamed thi**s **last night so hope you** **like it! **

**PS: Elliot's condition will be further explained in "Crumbled all Away" Please R**eview!


End file.
